VvvvvaVvvvvvr
VvvvvaVvvvvvr, also known as Vvvvva, Vavr, or simply V, is the most popular, powerful, and famous guy ever...or, that's what he likes to think. V is an apathetic asshole according to some, and is very defensive over his channel. Backstory VvvvvaVvvvvvr is the result of the combined negative energies from various SiIvaGunner fan channels coalescing into one. According to Vvvvva in the NnnnnaNnnnnnr takeover intro, he graduated top of his class in the Ripper Seals, has been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Nutshack, and has over 300 confirmed kills. He was also trained in gorilla warfare and is the top sniper in the entire high quality armed forces. On January 19th 2017, he created his YouTube channel and developed a strong hatred towards lore. Involvement https://pastebin.com/MvELX9Zf Hijacked by N As VvvvvaVvvvvr became aware of the strange videos that appeared on his channel, he began to be asked if it was lore or from the entity known as NnnnnaNnnnnr. In response to these questions, VvvvvaVvvvvr released a video stating that there is no lore, only for NnnnnaNnnnnr to show up, take control of his channel, and seal him into the computer. Rebooted Vvvvva spent the next 3 months wandering around in the computer and eventually tried to regain control of the channel, but was unsuccessful due to having no channel access. The Voice Inside Your Head soon found Vvvvva, where he offered to free him in exchange for doing everything the Voice said. When Vvvvva refused his offer, the Voice threatened to harm the various memes on the channel, but Vvvvva once more refused, stating he didn't even know half of the memes and that Nnnnna must have made them. However, the Voice suddenly says that they needed modifications, and proceded to Reboot the universe once more as he did with SiIvaGunner. Retaking the Channel After SiIvaGunner restored the universe back to the way it was, V woke up on a grassy field along with his Memes, and discovered that N had conquered his home. Sometime later he set up shop in a dumpster, where he asked the Memes to help him take back the channel. Despite N’s efforts, V was able to retake the Channel, culminating in a final fight with N. Halloween Takeover V found Horse in his house and kicked her out. Sonk Takeover Sonk imprisons Vvvvva in a cage and take sm over the channel. He eventually broke out and banned Sonk for good. Rwj rocks 3 vidlii takeover Ray William Johnson takes over the Channel. The End On April 6th, 2018, Vvvvva was brutally backstabbed by RWJ. 3 Inc (who Ray said he wasn't) gave Vvvvva 3 copyright strikes. The channel is currently not dead because it came back lmao Vavr Gaming V tried his hand at making let's play videos, only for Sans Gaming to take over the channel. Throwback Week At the end of Throwback week, Vvvvva was sent into an unknown location that seems to be a void of some sort. Slam Jam Takeover After being in the void for 8 months, V went to the store and left Charles Barkley in charge of the channel. After coming back to no rips being uploaded for a week, V made Charles vanish and teleported out of the void into a refrigerator. Chip Tha Ripper Spooktacular Totally Not Halloween Takeover 3 During the Chip Tha Ripper Spooktacular Totally Not Halloween Takeover 3, Tha Ripper (evil Chip) came in N's house and ripped up his shit, including the fridge. V flew out of the fridge and started running away from Chip along with N. After reaching the end of a really long hallway after like 5 days, V managed to kill Tha Ripper and V and N sat down on the couch to watch N beat the Sex% speedrun world record on their patched up TV, when they were suddenly interrupted by the Great Communist Party of Mainland China ft Blizzard. (That takeover was really short and ended on November 3.) Predestined Fate Fusion Collab At the beginning of the Predestined Fate Fusion Collab on January 19th, three years after the channel's creation, a buff V can be seen walking through his house to his mashup cave to create the last Vavr collab funny. Gallery Vvvvva Rebooted.JPG|Vvvvva during the Reboot. Epic Consent Vavr.jpeg|V during the Epic Consent takeover. Category:Characters 4V